Bruce Greenwood
Bruce Greenwood (1956 - ) Film Deaths *''Another Chance (1989)'' [John Ripley]: Dies, then appears as a spirit in the afterlife being sent back to Earth to correct his mistakes. *''Servants of Twilight (1991)'' [Charlie Harrison]: Killed by Jarrett Lennon's supernatural powers (who makes it look like natural causes) when Bruce discovers too late Joey is the antichrist. *''Adrift'' (1993) [Nick Terrio]: Stabbed in the side and back by Kenneth Welsh as Bruce is drowning Kate Jackson. His body is later seen when Kate is pulled out of the ocean. *''Disturbing Behavior (1998)'' [Dr. Edgar Caldicott]: Kicked over the edge of a dam by James Marsden while hanging onto him. *''Double Jeopardy (1999)'' [Nick Parsons]: Shot in the chest by Ashley Judd while holding a gun on Tommy Lee Jones. *''The Lost Son (1999)'' [Friedman]: Shot repeatedly in the stomach and chest by Daniel Auteuil (while Bruce is standing in front of a mirror thereby shattering the glass). *''The Soul Collector (1999)'' [Zachariah]: As an "angel of death" turned mortal, Bruce is hit by a car while saving Scotty Leavenworth from being run over; he is later brought back to life by Ossie Davis. *''Below (2002)'' [Brice]: Shoots himself in the head in order to stop Nick Hobbs' ghost from haunting the submarine. *''The Core (2003)'' [Commander Robert Iverson]: Impaled through the head by a falling crystal shard, causing his body to fall into a river of lava, where he is incinerated. *''I, Robot (2004)'' [Lawrence Robertson]: Neck snapped (off-screen) by one of the robots; his body is shown when Will Smith, Bridget Moynahan, and Alan Tudyk discover him. *''Star Trek Into Darkness (2013)'' [Admiral Christopher Pike]: Shot in the chest with a laser mounted weapon by Benedict Cumberbatch during a terrorist attack on Starfleet. He dies as Zachary Quinto does a mind meld on him and his body is later seen when Chris Pine discovers him. *''Gerald's Game (2017)'' [Gerald Burlingame]: Dies of a heart attack while in the middle of playing a sex game with Carla Gugino. TV Deaths *''[[The Hitchhiker (1983 series)|'The Hitchhiker' (Deadly Nightmares): Shattered Vows]]'' (1983) '[''Jeff Boder]: Shatters while falling down a flight of stairs when a bird topples and breaks a caketopper that Bruce is supernaturally connected to, having wounded Bruce by clawing at it. *In the Line of Duty: The F.B.I. Murders (1988)' [Agent Jerry Dove]: Shot to death by David Soul in the gunfight between FBI agents and David and Michael Gross. *Summer Dreams: The Story of the Beach Boys'' (1990) [Dennis Wilson]: Drowned after slipping off the port by landing in the ocean. *''Bitter Vengeance'' (1994) [Jack Westford]: Stabbed in a fight with Virginia Madsen as Bruce is about to fatally shoot Virginia. Gallery Brucegreenwood.jpg|Bruce Greenwood in Double Jeopardy Notable connections *Mr. Susan Devlin. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1956 Births Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by aneurysm Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Criminals Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Brunettes Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Alex Proyas Movies Category:Actors who died in David Twohy Movies Category:Death scenes by illness Category:DC Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Videos Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Actors who died in Stephen King movies Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Voice Actors Category:Racing Stripes Category:American Crime Story Cast Members Category:St. Elsewhere Cast Members Category:Death scenes by head impalement Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Actors who died in Bruce Beresford Movies Category:Knots Landing Cast Members Category:Mad Men cast members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Actors who died in Mike Flanagan Movies